


the truth they made

by guesso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: It's a known unspoken amongst the autobot ranks - Prowl of Praxus is a cold, sparkless drone.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	the truth they made

Show them,

then. This

gaping maw

where a 

soul must

live -

It must be

measured 

is it the

hue? The 

crackling?

The way it

rotates

steady stuttering

that keeps

all of me from

any of

them

I had thought

once

I found the

holy grail of

men. My

Beloved. I

was never

more tender

whole, an

actual Person,

cast free of 

analytical

sharp haze.

He knew

he knew me

he knew me

whole.

And in those

actions

those unholy

truths,

those

unspeakables

of war and

death and

love I

melted

my love,

cast him

his beauty

his skill

made him

made us

the weapon of

our crusades.

I broke,

I broke

the sword

I broke us

I broke him

I broke

myself

and

in the pieces

I found

the stories

and lies of

ice they

told.

For so long

I fought

others them

myself.

And they had

been right

all along.

This gaping maw

where a soul

must have lived

Show them,

then. Show them

that truth

they made.


End file.
